The overall objective of our research is to investigate the occurrence and formation of N-nitrosamines in food systems and to evaluate the hazard of the oompounds formed. The specific research goals for the upcoming year include use of a high performance liquid chromatographic-thermal energy analyzer to develop methods for analysis of nonvolatile N-nitroso compounds in foods. In addition, current methodology will be used to screen selected foods for volatile nitrosamines. Projects will also be designed to elucidate the factors responsible for the formation of nitrosopyrrolidine and dimethylnitrosamine in certain foods.